


Espresso Cats

by Digi9797



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Characters Playing Animal Crossing Game(s), Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digi9797/pseuds/Digi9797
Summary: One early morning Akira, Futaba, and Haru talk about Animal Crossing and Haru points out how one of the games newest beloved villagers looks a lot like their team's beloved leader.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	Espresso Cats

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a convo me and a friend had after seeing some fanart of Akira and Raymond together
> 
>  **Link to said fanart:** https://twitter.com/BTMR_2/status/1255341376792932352?s=20
> 
> __
> 
> ****

It was early morning and Leblanc was closed for the day due to plans Sojiro had, Morgana was upstairs still sound asleep, Akira decided to use this time to get some cooking practice in and Futaba decided to keep him company and chat with him while she played around on her Switch which seemed to have most of her attention.

“By the way what are you playing?” asked Akira as he glanced at her while continuing to stir the pot of curry in front of him.

“Animal Crossing!” Futaba replied, not moving her eyes from the screen.

“Oh? Never heard of that.”

“WHAT?!” Futaba nearly dropped her Switch on the counter.

‘Well, that certainly got her full attention’ Akira thought with a smirk on his face.

“What do you mean you’ve never heard of Animal Crossing?!”

“I don’t really pay attention to most games and you know I’m mostly into old and retro games.”

“With that dinosaur you have hooked up to the TV in your room it’s no duh you like retro games but how could you never have at least _heard_ of Animal Crossing?”

Akira just shrugged at her causing Futaba to roll her eyes and returned her focus to her Switch.

“You should try it it’s a pretty relaxing game, considering how much you over work yourself you might need it.”

“Really? You’re taking a jab at me about that now?”

“Yeah and I’m gonna keep doing it till you chill and relax, you dummy.”

“Fine, if it’s as relaxing as you say it is I’ll try it.” Akira said with a sigh.

“Yes!”

“But only if you buy me a Switch.”

“What?! Why do I have to buy it?!”

“I can’t play it if I don’t have a Switch and it was your idea so you buy it.”

“No way! You can buy your own Switch!!”

“Come on~ Please Futaba~” said Akira in a charming but still teasing tone.

“....Hggggghh...” Futaba griped her Switch tight as her cheeks went red, “NO!! Your pretty boy charm won’t work on me!!!” Futaba then dropped her Switch on the counter and crossed her fingers into a makeshift cross as if she were warding off a demon while Akira nearly bust a gut laughing.

Suddenly they heard the door of the café open followed by a familiar voice, “Akira-kun are you bullying Futaba-chan again?”

They turned to find their good friend and fellow Phantom Thief Haru standing in the doorway of the café, “Maybe~” Akira said with his usual cocky smirk.

“Well, stop it she’s as red a tomato!” scolded Haru jokingly.

“Haru! My saviour!!” cheered Futaba as Haru took a seat next to her and began to pull a Switch out of her bag.

“I’ve been really enjoying that game you told me about Futaba-chan!”

“Heh! I knew you’d like it~”

“You seem proud of yourself.” said Akira.

“Of course I am! I’m always down to recommend games when people ask me to, plus how can I resist Haru’s adorable face!!” said Futaba as she pulled Haru into a side hug which made Haru giggle.

Akira raised an eyebrow, “Oh, so you’ll give into Haru’s looks but not mine?”

Futaba responded by sticking her tongue out at him.

“I thought I told you two to stop.” said Haru with a giggle.

“Yeah, yeah.” Futaba waved one of her hands, which were still wrapped around Haru, in the air, “So you get any new villagers?”

“Yes, I did actually! He visited my new campsite yesterday!!” said Haru as she booted up her copy of the game on her Switch.

“Ohhhhh! Who’d you get?”

“A very cute cat named Raymond!”

“WHAT?!” Futaba yelled suddenly causing both Haru and Akira to jump, she released her grip from Haru and stared at her with a shocked look on her face, “Y-Y-Y-You- you- you- you got _Raymond_?!”

“Is Raymond rare or something?” asked Akira as he began to wonder how the hell Morgana was sleeping through all this.

“Yes, he- Well no actually- I mean considering how many villagers there are in the game he is but-” Futaba continuedly stumbled over her own words failing to form a proper sentence.

“I’m sorry Futaba-chan did you want him? Is there some way I can give him to you?” asked an apologetic Haru.

“Y-Yeah but it’s fine!! Honestly he fits better on the island of someone like you rather than me.” Futaba scratched the back of her head, “Plus I already have Coco and Bob so I’m all set on cool villagers heheh.”

“O-Oh if you say so...”

“Seriously, it’s fine!” Futaba nervously placed a reassuring hand on Haru’s shoulder which seemed to work as Haru smiled, “So is he moving in ok?” said Futaba in an attempt to lift the mood.

“Yes, he is! He says he should be moved in by tomorrow!!”

“Heh they always say that.”

“I suppose they do.” said Haru with a giggle, “Oh that’s right!”

“Hm? What’s up?”

“Futaba-chan can I get your opinion on something?”

“Sure?”

Haru then shifted her focus to her Switch and judging from the look on her face Akira could only guess she was looking for something, when she found it she let out an adorable ‘Aha!’ and turned her Switch to Futaba who looked at it with a confused but curious expression as Haru proceed to whisper something in her ear and Futaba’s eyes widened.

“...Oh my g-” Futaba cut herself off as Haru leaned away from her ear with a wide smiled and let Futaba take full hold of her Switch as she examined the screen intensely, “Holy crap you’re right he _does_ look like him!!”

“Right?!” Haru exclaimed excitedly.

For some reason Akira started to get worried, “Uhhh what’s up?” Haru and Futaba exchanged looks and began to giggle, Akira began to worry more.

Haru took her Switch back from Futaba and turned it in Akira’s direction, on screen was a gray cat with Heterochromia, black ears, wearing black glasses and a gray vest on top of a white shirt with a blue tie, he was walking around a fancy looking home that was filled with what seemed like moving boxes as he swept the floor.

Akira thought for a moment and then asked “Is this....Raymond?”

“Yes!” Haru answered with a smile.

“He’s cute.”

“He is!! And well...”

“...And well what?”

“He kind of looks like you!”

“...Seriously?”

“Don’t you think so? I think he does!”

“No, he doesn’t” Akira protested.

Futaba sprawled her arms across the counter and rested her chin on it, “Oh he _so_ does.” she said with a cheeky grin.

“Uh _no_ he doesn’t.”

“Hmmm...” Futaba thought to herself for a moment, she then sat up and got out her phone.

“Uhh what are you doing?” asked Akira.

“Mwehehehe!! You’ll see~” said Futaba with a smirk on her face as she continued to tap away on her phone.

“....Futaba what are yo-” suddenly both Akira and Haru’s phones went off, they both looked to find Futaba had sent something to the group chat.

She had sent a photo she had edited on her phone of Raymond and Akira side by side, the photo of Akira was one Futaba had took of him during one of the groups trips to Inokashira Park to relax after a long day of Palace infiltration.

The photo of Raymond was of him in his house reading a book while he was wearing.....a maid outfit....for some reason...

Akira thought it was best not to ask about that...

Once again Akira and Haru’s phone went off but this time accompanied by Futaba’s.

 **[Ryuji]:** Holy shit.

 **[Ann]:** Awww!!

‘Oh no...’ Akira thought to himself.

 **[Ryuji]:** I didn’t know Akira was in a video game!

 **[Akira]:** I’m not.

 **[Ryuji]:** But that cat looks just like you!!

 **[Futaba]:** Doesn’t he?!

 **[Akira]:** No he does not!

 **[Makoto]:** The two of you do look rather similar...

 **[Akira]:** Seriously?!

 **[Makoto]:** I’m sorry is that a bad thing?

 **[Haru]:** Don’t worry Makoto-chan, it’s not.

 **[Futaba]:** Where’s Yusuke and Akechi? We need their opinions too!!

 **[Akira]:** No we don’t.

 **[Yusuke]:** My apologies I was engrossed in my latest painting and wasn’t able to respond right away but I agree the two do look strikingly similar.

 **[Futaba]:** Sweet!!

 **[Futaba]:** Now Akecho!!

 **[Akechi]:** ...Do you mean me?

 **[Futaba]:** Yup! Share your opinion bird man!!

 **[Akechi]:** Bird man?

 **[Futaba]:** Yeah y’know cause ‘Crow’?

 **[Akechi]:** ....I see...

 **[Akechi]:** Well returning to the subject at hand the two do look rather alike, I can see why you’d make the comparison.

 **[Akechi]:** And Akira is sometimes rather cat like so the species fits as well.

 **[Ryuji]:** Oh shit you’re right!!

 **[Futaba]:** Ding ding ding!! With a vote of 7 to 1 it’s official!! Raymond is Akira’s fursona!!

 **[Akira]:** Oh my god.

 **[Yusuke]:** Fursona?

 **[Haru]:** What’s that?

 **[Akechi]:** I don’t think we want to know...

 **[Ann]:** Uhhh yeah...

 **[Akira]:** I hate you all of you.


End file.
